


A night with Doris

by little_ruby



Series: Doris Wolfe undone [1]
Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the mayor at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with Doris

Doris Wolfe knew she was completely lost. Her eyes had closed long ago while hands were gliding along her body. Every bare skin was touched, sometimes light as a feather, sometimes with scratching nails. Her body arched into these touches, especially the rougher ones. She liked nails and teeth during sex, not too much, but she liked it. The hand started to knead her breast, pinching the nipple between thumb and a finger until it was as hard as it could get. She moaned loudly, her thighs raised a bit. An invitation for the hand to go deeper down her body, to not last too long on her breasts. She could feel her arousal between her legs, she knew she was wet and ready and all she wanted was that the hand would go down, down to her wetness to give her what she so needed. And it wasn’t much longer when the hand found its way down and began to circle her clit. Doris breath stopped for a second when two fingers finally entered her and began a steady rhythm going in and out. Her moans got louder, she wanted, needed more. Her hips were rocking harder and harder against the fingers inside of her. She could feel the beginning of the orgasm deep inside her, building a wave throughout her entire body till she arched her back and screamed: “Olivia!”  
When she had come down from her orgasm, Doris opened her eyes and looked around her empty bedroom. Just another lonely night fantasizing about the woman, she couldn’t have.


End file.
